This invention relates to exercising bars of the type operated by the user.
It is well known to be highly beneficial to massage and exercise the muscles of the human body through the use of hand held exercising bars. Examples of such devices are depicted in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,002,163; 3,565,063; and 1,882,490. A more elaborate system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,750 which shows an exercising device comprised of a stand for the user with two hand bars arranged to move or pivot about an axis, preferably horizontal, and which can be gripped by the user and moved against his own body to effect a massaging action. Such a device is relatively nonportable.
A disadvantage associated with hand held exercising bars as heretofore known lies in the fact that they must be gripped by both hands of the user. This limits the use of the device to one portion of the body at a time. Moreover, it requires a considerable expenditure of energy to bend such devices around irregularly shaped portions of one's body while maintaining its movement over the body.
It is an object of this invention to provide a relatively simple, economical and yet efficient exercising and massaging system which is relatively portable.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a system in which the user is assisted in shaping the operative elements of the massager to conform to the various contours of his body during use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an exercising and massaging system utilizing at least one, but preferably two, exercising bars, each of which can be operated with one hand.
These and other objects of the invention are carried out by providing an exercising bar having a flexible shaft with a handle rotatably mounted on one end and means pivotally anchoring its other end to some stationary object such as a wall. A plurality of corrugated rollers are rotatably mounted on said shaft to provide the desired massaging action as the bar is moved over various parts of the body. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the anchoring means are adjustable in order to provide a variety of heights at which said other end of the exercising bar can be fixed for pivotal movement.